United States Marine Corps
The United States Marine Corps or USMC is the United States Military's amphibious infantry branch. The USMC appears as a faction in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare , Call of Duty: World at War , Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. In Game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The modern United States Marine Corps is portrayed in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In the beginning of the game, Marine Forces of the USMC 1st Force Reconnaissance are portrayed. The player takes the role of Paul Jackson, a Sergeant in 1st Force Recon and part of a Marine Task-Force to invade an unnamed Middle Eastern nation to capture Khaled Al-Asad, who took over the nation in a violent coup. In the Third day of the Invasion, Al-Asad detonated a Nuclear Device in his Capital City. This caused massive Marine casualties of 30,000 men, including Sgt. Paul Jackson. Later, the United States Marine Corps and the Special Air Service of Britain were involved in an operation to retake a Launch Control facility from Russian Ultranationalists and prevented ICBMs from striking the United States' Eastern Seaboard. Their escape was compromised, and in the ensuing chaos it is unknown if any of the SAS soldiers or Marines involved in the raid survived except for Sgt. 'Soap' MacTavish and Captain Price. It is quite interesting to note that there are several Pvt. ranked Marines depicted in the game. This is inaccurate as rank structure in the Force Recon is relatively higher than the regular Marine Corps. This is due to the length of time one spends in training before he can get into the unit, and is commensurate with the maturity and responsibility of being a Force Recon Marine. It would have been more accurate to use several Cpl. or even L.Cpl ranks but this must have averted for the public's familiarity with the rank structure. Call of Duty: World at War The USMC during World War II is portrayed in Call of Duty: World at War. In the beginning, C. Miller(the player) who is part of a Marine Raider reconnaissance team is captured with his comrades on Makin Atoll by the Imperial Japanese Army. Almost a week later, another Marine Raider team led by Sergeant Sullivan and Corporal Roebuck comes to rescue him. After Miller and some other survivors are freed, the squad make their way through the island to destroy an ammunition deposit and eventually escape on boats. 2 years after, Sullivan, Roebuck and Miller are now part of the invasion of Peleliu among the 1st Marine Division. After two months of fighting on Peleliu, and losing Sullivan during the landing, "The Old Breed" head for Okinawa, where the final American versus Japanese land battle would take place. The Marines also fought against Nazi Zombies in Nacht Der Untoten, Verruckt, Shi no Numa, and Der Riese. Tank Dempsey lead a team of Marines to Verruckt to rescue Zombie scientist Peter and the end result was all Marines were killed but him. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The release date of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (November 10) is the USMC's birthday. The Marines are not a playable faction, though they are mentioned at the end of "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" and are seen as the player flies away. They secure the SAM sites and "mop up" what the task force left behind and secure the hostages (though their character models are only reused ones of the Rangers'). It is later revealed that General Shepherd, U.S. commander of armed forces in the Middle East, commanded the Marines during the attack against Al-Asad. Also during the level "Of Their Own Accord" numerous Marine CH-46 Sea Knights are seen throughout the level supporting the battle and extracting wounded. A CH-46 Sea Knight is at the extraction zone at the end of "Cliffhanger", and the men securing the landing zone use the Call of Duty 4 skins of the Force Recon. AV-8B Harriers and AH-1W Super Cobras (which are proprietary to the Marine Corps) can be seen and called in as a killstreak reward in multiplayer. There are U.S. Marine members in Task Force 141, most likely from MARSOC, Force Reconnaissance platoons, Reconnaissance Battalions, and Scout Sniper platoons. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Marines appear in [[Modern Warfare: Mobilized|''Modern Warfare: Mobilized]]. Call of Duty: Black Ops Marines appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops, in the missions SOG, The Defector, Crash Site, Victor Charlie and Payback. They appear to be Marine Force Recon as they wear tigerstripe camouflage instead of the olive-drab uniforms worn at the time. Tank Dempsey also reappears in Kino der Toten. List of Known Members Prominent Members Second Russian Civil War *Lieutenant Vasquez (KIA) *Staff Sergeant Griggs (KIA) *Sergeant Paul Jackson (KIA) *Zach Parker Cold War *Captain Alex Mason *Sergeant Frank Woods (MIA) World War II *Sergeant Tom Sullivan (KIA) *Sergeant Roebuck (Formerly Corporal, Possibly KIA) *Private C. Miller *Private Joe Miller *Private Polonsky (Corporal in Final Fronts) (Possibly KIA) *Tank Dempsey *Unknown Marines (Nacht der Untoten, Verruckt, KIA) Supporting Members Second Russian Civil War *Chief Warrant Officer Smith *Sergeant Scully *Private Massey *Private Roycewicz *Private West *Two-Six Team Cold War *Private Groves *Sgt. Crosby World War II *Major Gordon *Sergeant Lozano (Formerly Private) *Sergeant Rooker (Formerly Private) *Sergeant Scott *Corporal Denny (Formerly Private) *Private Aholt *Private Cook *Private C. Miller *Private H. Nelson *Private Henderson *Private K. Pyle *Private Koopman *Private Locke *Private Luyties *Private M. McCord *Private Ryan Second Russian Civil War *Lt. Volker *Pelayo *Keating Modern Warfare: Mobilized *Sgt. Baker *Capt. Westing Arms and Equipment (Modern) Weapons *M16A4 *M4A1 *MP5 *M249 SAW *M21 *R700 *M40A3 *Barrett .50cal *M9 *M1911 *W1200 *M1014 *M203 *AT4 *FIM-92 Stinger *FGM-148 Javelin *M240C *M2 Browning Machine Gun *Mk 19 *Minigun Vehicles *M1A1 Abrams *AH-1W Cobra *UH-60 Blackhawk *CH-46 Sea Knight *AV-8B Harrier *AC-130 Spectre Arms and Equipment (Cold War) Weapons * M14 * M16 * Commando * M1911 * Stakeout * M60 * M2 Browning Machine Gun * China Lake * M72 LAW Vehicles * Jeep * GMC 2-1/2 * M113 * PT Boat * Huey * AH-1 * CH-47 Chinook * CH-46 Sea Knight * C-130 * B-52 Stratofortress * F-4 Phantom II Arms and Equipment (World War Two) Weapons * M1911 * Thompson * M1A1 Carbine * M1 Garand * Springfield * M1897 Trenchgun * BAR * M1919 Browning * M2 Browning Machine Gun * M9A1 Bazooka Vehicles * Jeep * M4 Sherman * Flame Tank * Landing Craft * F4U Corsair Behind the scenes *On the earliest stages of Call of Duty 4 development, Marines used same HUD icon as Americans in Call of Duty 2. OpFor used custom icon. *As seen in C4 demo, USMC originally had different faction icon in Call of Duty 4. *The USMC multiplayer faction icon can be found in Modern Warfare 2 files. This proves that USMC were originally playable faction, as the icon is different from Call of Duty 4 icon. *Many players thought Marines will be faction in Call of Duty Black Ops because of Black Ops faction logo looks like Marines. *After Shock & Awe and the USMC assist the SAS in taking down Imran Zakhaev, they wear flat gray BDU which is odd considering they use digital Universal Camouflage patterned in real life. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:marines1 4.png|Marines fire at an enemy while inside a building. File:marines2 4.png|Marines about to breach a door. shot0051.jpg|Marines in Call of Duty 4 shot0052.jpg|A U.S. Marine with an M4A1 Carbine Marines fighting BravoAlphaSix.jpg|Marines fighting the enemy. 500px-CoD4-M249soldier.jpg|A Marine with an M249 SAW. Chad.jpg|A U.S marine Call of Duty: World at War File:Marines1-5.jpg|Marine Raiders at Makin Atoll. File:Marines2-5.jpg|Marines landing at White Beach on Peleliu Island. Rooker and Denny are the ones in the front. File:Marines3-5.jpg|Marines at Shuri Castle, Okinawa. File:Marines4-5.jpg|Glover firing his flamethrower. 20jg54z.png|Marine Raider with a Thompson SMG. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'' File:Zach Parker.jpg|A Marine in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' File:CODBlackOps_wallpaper03_1280x1024.jpg|Marines providing cover for the APC. Marine Commando.JPG|Marine with a Commando Crosby.JPG|Crosby, a radio operator for the Marines. Category:Trivia Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized